Just like big brother
by AruKitty246
Summary: Alphonse reminisces on the day when he tries to dress up like his big brother, Ed.


Alphonse let out a content sigh as he flopped down onto his mattress. It's been 2 months since he got his body back, but it still feels so new to him. The feel of the covers brushing against his skin, the smell of spring flowers, the taste of even the hospital food Al had still excites him to no end. The sudden sound of an argument met Al's ears, causing a small smile to reach his lips. _'Brother and Winry are at it again.'_ He thought with a giggle before letting out a tiny yawn, stretching his arms and legs out. After Ed and Al were let out of the hospital they headed back to Resembool, and Winry let them stay with her again. Aunt Pinako and Winry have been giving Ed work around the yard now, the work tires him out so much that afterward he takes a shore and takes a nap on the couch. Al try to help his older brother but he only tells him it's ok; it's probably because he's afraid he'll get hurt. So far the only thing he's done is bang his thumb with a hammer, but thankfully nothing serious.

Alphonse stares up at the plain white ceiling, listening to brother rant about something. Either Aunt Pinako called him small again or he's just in his ranting mood. Al sat up from my positing on the bed, tugging at his shirt that started to ride up. The shirt he was wearing was actually Ed's, you could easily tell since it hung off him. Al does have his only clothes, but for some reason he like wearing some of his brother's clothes. Just like when they were little….

_4 year old Alphonse peaked into the shared bed room he shared with the older Elric. Nobody was inside the room. Checking the halls again to making sure Edward wasn't coming down the hallway, Al entered the room and headed towards the left side of the room where his brother slept. Al latched onto the handle of Ed's dresser draws, pulling it out as he backed up an inch. Inside the draw was a bunch of t-shirt which belonged to Ed. Pulling off his pajama shirt and pants only leaving him in his white panties, Alphonse fished out a green t- shirt from the draw and pulled out a pair of shorts from his dresser. The shirt hung off Al's small body, but he didn't seem to notice much._

"_Al! Breakfast is ready." Ed and Al's mother, Trisha, called from the kitchen. _

_The smell of pancakes wafted into the bedroom, causing Al's senses to tingly. He scampered out of the bedroom and headed down the hall, bare feet padding against the wooden floor. Trisha was placing two pancakes on two plates as Alphonse entered, her focus turning from the food to her youngest with gentle smile._

"_Why Alphonse, isn't that Ed's shirt your wearing?" She asked, gesturing at the article of clothing spatula in hand._

_Al looked down at his bare feet, "Yes mama…"_

_Trisha placed the spatula on the clean counter before kneeling before Al and pulling him into a hug. "Awww you're so cute! Dressing up as your big brother!" she cooed out, kissing the top of his head before she let him go. All Alphonse could do was blink up at his mother, confused why she wasn't mad. Alphonse broke into a smile though at how happy his mother looked. _

"_ALPHONSE!" _

_Alphonse whipped around at the familiar voice, stepping back some as the footstep got closer, and Edward came out from behind the corner. He was mad. _

"_G-good morning brother-"_

"_Why are you wearing shirt!" Ed yelled, angrily balling his fists at his sides. "You have your own clothes so wear those!"_

_Alphonse looked down at the ground in shame, tears burning in the back of his eyes threatening to spill. Without a word Al ran towards the door, opening it and running outside. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away. Alphonse let out a gasp of pain as a rock cut at the sole of his bare feet, sending him topples over onto the ground. _

"_Owww…" Alphonse could feel the warm, salty tears now slipping down his cheeks, dropping into the gravel below. Before he could even push himself up he felt two hands go under his arms, lifting him up so he was sitting on the soft green grass. Blinded by the tears, Alphonse quickly wiped at his eyes with the backs on his fisted hands before focusing his eyes on his older brother._

"_Brother?..." Alphonse inquired, sniffling._

"_Let me see your foot." Edward replied as he knelt down in front of the younger, pointing at the injured foot. Al complied and winced a little as he felt Ed touched it with a finger. Taking a band aid from his shirt pocket, Edward peeled off the cover with a hand before placing it on the injury. _

"_You're ok it's just a scratch." Ed explained gently, looking up at Al with a small smile. "Stupid, next time wear some shoes."_

_Alphonse looked down at his interlocked hands, unsure if the elder boy was still mad at him or not. Noticing that, Edward sighed as he put Al's foot down, but made sure the sole wasn't touching the ground before sitting himself beside the younger. Light golden eyes snapped up as he gentle hand landed on his head and ruffled it affectionately, gold meeting gold. _

"_I'm sorry about before." Edward said as he adverted his eyes away to look at the rising sun, "I lost my temper back there, and you just wanted to wear one of my shirts."_

"_But I should of asked instead of taking without asking."_

"_Still you were trying to dress like me, I'm rather flattered." _

_Alphonse blinked twice as he brother looked back at him and flashed Al one of his famous grins. Alphonse gladly returned it back. The two boys sat there for a couple more minutes, enjoying the sun's warmth as it engulfed the night sky, until Edward finally stood up and picked Alphonse up into a piggy back ride so he didn't have to put pressure on his bad foot._

"_C'mon. Mom's probably worried about us."_

_Alphonse smiled. "Okay."_

"Hey Al."

The voice snapped Alphonse out of his reminiscing, causing him to look up at the cause of the voice; Edward. Alphonse smiled as his brother walked into the room, water bottle in one hand and a towel over his shoulder. He watched Ed walk towards his dresser before his asked, "How was work?"

Edward snorted as he pulled open a drawer where it held some shirts. "With heat like this it was pure torture."

"Well it's supposed to rain tomorrow so you'll get a break." Alphonse exclaimed, grinning at the elder teen.

"True." Ed replied, suddenly stopping rifling through the drawer. "Al, did you take me shirt?"

Al nervously tugged at said shirt with a finger. "Y-yes brother…"

Edward straightened up with a small frown appeared on his face before walking over to his little brother, who was looking anywhere but Ed. A hand landed on Al's head, ruffling his short golden blond hair playfully. Alphonse looked up with confusion but soon saw a playful smirk on the elder's face.

"It's ok Al! Just ask big brother next time, ok?" Edward asked with a wink.

Al giggled. "Sure, big brother."


End file.
